La Reina de las mojigatas
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: candy es una adolescente de 16 años que desea ser popular a toda costa para llevar a cabo su plan le hace una propuesta a su mejor amigo Albert ¿accedera?. Nota: Contenido Adulto mayores de 40 años. Completa.
1. Chapter 1

LA REINA DE LAS MOJIGATAS (La propuesta)

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Doy gracias primeramente a Dios por darme inspiración a Tania Frías por haberme ayudado con el dialogo, a Carol_ MacLand por ayudarme a editar y a la grande de las grandes a Tuty pineapple por su asesoría y no puede faltar mi señora Miyagi Rossana Recanzone, besos a todas.

En la ciudad de chicago en la zona norte, había dos familias muy distintas los ANDREW, una familia adinerada y los WHITE JHONSON, una familia de clase media ambas familias se conocían, porque el papá de Candy el señor George White, trabaja y es mano derecha del señor William Andrew, quien ayudo a su amigo de confianza a inscribir a Candy en el mismo colegio a donde va William Albert Andrew, el heredero de esa familia; así entro Candy desde el kínder a estudiar con él, aunque Albert le llevaba dos años de edad eso no importo para llevarse bien y Albert como le decía Candy, fueron creciendo hasta llegar a la preparatoria Candy entro a primer año y Albert a su ultimo año de ahí, se iba a la universidad.

-vamos Candy párate que vas a llegar tarde a la escuela y Albert va pasar por ti-

\- si mamá (hablaba con flojera) ya me estoy arreglando-

Candy era una chica que usaba dos coletas, porque se le hacía fácil peinarse más rápido, usaba pantalones de mezclilla y playeras holgadas realmente, ya le estaba preocupando su personalidad, quería llamar la atención de los chicos, supuestamente más maduros que ella y quería sentir que era besar con pasión , oía a sus amigas hablar de que ya habían tenido sexo, ella todavía no lo experimentaba pero… ya lo ansiaba y le iba proponer a su mejor amigo, que le enseñara a lo mejor el tenia más experiencia que ella , pues era mayor.

-Candy apúrale ya te está esperando Albert (un chico de cabello rubio lassio corto, usaba lentes casi de fondo de botella, pero realmente tenia ojos bellísimos, gorra y frenos, pero su piel era suave, su cara podía parecerse un ángel).

Cuando Candy lo observo detenidamente pensó "hay que hacernos un cambio radical en nuestra personalidad".

-hola Candy ¿cómo amaneciste? te vez súper contenta, pero a la vez me das miedo ¿qué está tramando esa cabecita tuya? por la forma de mirarme...-

-buenos días Albert bien… ¡Sí! estoy tramando algo, te platico en la escuela o en la salida, mi plan a ver ¿qué te parece?-

-está bien… como tú quieras, sabes que siempre accedo a tus ideas medias locas-

-espero que esta vez no te arrepientas –

Candy hace un pequeño puchero acompañada con una risita

-Se subieron al carro de Albert era un camaro del año, color rojo, pero nada que ver con la personalidad de Albert.

-bueno Candy ¿qué es lo que tramas dime de una vez?

Candy nerviosa jugaba con sus manos y con la mirada baja respiro profundamente y le pregunto Albert si ya había tenido relaciones sexuales, y como se siente, Candy tenía toda la cara roja.

Albert por su lado casi choca con la pregunta de Candy, era la primera vez que tocaban ese tema entre ellos, aunque sabía que él no tenía novia y ella tampoco novio.

-Albert te estoy hablando… bueno espero a que contestes…porque lo tienes que pensar bien, porque eso va incluido cambio de imagen.

\- vamos Candy, deja de pensar en eso, ya conocerás a chicos, es tu primer día en clases –

Hacen un breve silencio y dice Candy

-no puedo creer, que hoy es lunes primer día de clases en la preparatoria NORTHIDE a mi me faltan por terminar 2 años y tu ya vas por tu ultimo año. Como todos los años desde que nos conocemos, vienes a buscarme para irnos juntos al colegio-

-Así es Candy y como siempre nos tratan como nerdos, porqué nos las pasamos con anteojos, que según mi primo Alister invento para que viera mejor y me proteja los ojos de los rayos solares-

-sí, que te atreviste a traerme unos también, cuando sabes que no lo necesito, sabes que quiero que me volteen a ver y tu escondes mi belleza atreves de esos anteojos

-no creas que no se qué fingiste un accidente para romperlos y no utilizarlos, ya que tu quieres verte linda, por suerte me dio otro… sabes si lo eres, eres preciosa, pero tú no te lo crees, solo quieres verte como las falsas chicas de silicón o ¿son operadas? tú eres natural-

-Pero ya sabes que me siento reprimida, nadie me hace caso como a las demás chicas y yo quiero que me tomen en cuenta, por eso te digo que cambiemos nuestra forma de vestir ¿siii? hazlo por mí-

-Déjame pensarlo Candy, ya que no es fácil, es mejor que nos quieran por ser nosotros, no por lo que somos por fuera-

-bueno Candy ya llegamos al colegio, te deseo suerte te veo en el receso.

-Si Albert, te deseo lo mejor y piensa lo que te dije por favor-

-Entro al salón de clases y allí están mis "amigas" odiosas y burlonas son las más populares y ostentan de ser muy guapas, me las calo aquí y en el club que ellas crearon para justificar sus ausencias en sus casas pero, en realidad es una tapadera para hacer grandes rumbas e imagínense pensar, que vamos y que a rezar, yo no quería ser partícipe, pero quiero ser popular y además de tener novio-

-"QUIERO UN NOVIOOOOOOOO..."

-¿Quién viene entrando? ¡Dios! ¿Y esos murmullos? ¿Quién entra? no puede ser ese monumento de hombre, es un adonis es como de uno 1.80 cm de estatura, es un poco más bajo que Albert, otra vez yo pensando en ese mojigato que en nada ayuda a mi popularidad-

-"Oh ¡qué bien se ve con esa chaqueta! voy bajando la vista que piernas y me muerdo el labio inferior. Que no me vea Elisa, que no se dé cuenta que me gusta, siempre esta de fastidiosa y odiosa y todo lo que termina en osa"

"Pov Candy

Me gusta un chico de la preparatoria católica, es guapo y elegante se llama Tom, le dije a mis amigas que estoy locamente enamorada de él. Pero me dijeron que solo le gustan las experimentadas, que lo enseñen y yo soy mojigata, sí, "virgen" de hecho pertenezco a un club obligada por mi madre donde van todas las mojigatas por eso le llamo "el club de las mojigatas".

En realidad son perversas. Fuman, beben, me han convidado y yo bueno he probado algo allí, es donde he podido ver a ah... Tom. Pero tengo este problema así, que decidí pedirle a mi mejor amigo, que por cierto es mojigato como yo, sí pueden creerlo es tímido, tiene 18 años y nada de nada, ah de ser porque solo piensa en salvar al mundo en fin le propuse acabar con esta deprimente situación, que nos aqueja a ambos yo porque deseo ser experimentada y el por Dios es hombre tiene que ser apasionado. En un inicio me dijo que No, le daba pena pero luego...

"Fin Pov Candy"

Continuara... ¿Quieren más chicas?

¿Aceptara Albert la propuesta de Candy?


	2. Chapter 2

LA REINA DE LAS MOJIGATAS (La propuesta)

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Doy gracias primeramente a Dios por darme inspiración a Tania Frías por haberme ayudado con el dialogo, a Carol_ MacLand por ayudarme a editar y a la grande de las grandes a Tuty pineapple por su asesoría y no puede faltar mi señora Miyagi Rossana Recanzone, besos a todas.

Pero, luego...

"me acuerdo que entramos a clases, quedamos en almorzar juntos en la cafetería de la escuela. Llegue primero pero en eso vi que entraba Tom con Elisa, fruncí mi ceño involuntariamente y me dije tengo que conquistarlo y si, le pido a él que sea el primero, ¡ay se me olvidó que solo, le gustan las experimentadas! No, no es justoooo. Albert, llego por atrás de mí y me dijo

-¿Quién soy?-

"Como si no reconociera su cálido aroma, cielos ¿Qué me pasa con ese enclenque?"

-! Ya Albert ¡se me ocurrió una idea, te cuento…- "al ver tu negativa del sexo y cambio de personalidad".

-sí, ¿cuál? -

-y si le pido a Tom que me haga suya, que sea el primero... ¿Qué opinas?-

Candy hizo una carita, que Albert no se pudo negar.

-Entonces nos dispusimos a llevar a cabo mi majestuoso plan.

-Está bien Candy, pero yo también pongo mis condiciones, aceptaras ser mi novia y actuaras como tal, aceptas o no-

"Mugre mojigato nada tonto, así ya consigues novia y nada menos que yo, debería aceptar sin condiciones pues él tampoco ha estado con nadie"

-"ALBERT ANDREW "te pasas, como te atreves a pedir eso, no vez que yo quiero con Tom-

"Todo lo que hago por gustarle a un chico y ser popular y todavía me dice cariño"

-¿lo tomas o lo dejas? así aprendemos juntos-

-Está bien Albert Andrew acepto, andar contigo con tal de aprender todo lo referente al sexo y cambiemos los dos, pero luego terminamos, mira que quiero ser la novia de Tom-

Candy se lanza a sus brazos y le da un beso en la boca, pero que beso, hasta Albert se sorprendió, fue tan apasionado que pensó: ¿que sería lo siguiente?... huy hasta calor tengo.

-Entonces Candy, con ese beso que me acabas de dar sellamos el trato-

-sí, y vamos a comenzar desde hoy, tenemos que ponernos bien de acuerdo, para que nuestros padres no se den cuenta-

-más bien los tuyos Candy-

-Podemos decir que vamos a estudiar matemáticas o a una conferencia para salvar animales en peligro de extinción o ya veremos y nos vamos en bicicleta hasta la casa o ¿tú casa?-

-seria mi casa, porque mis padres no van estar, van a casa de mi tía.-

-¡Sí! seria primero como los estudios, claro porque, uno debe estudiar teoría antes de la práctica para garantizar el exitoooo, ¡yes! ¿Quién me viera hablando con mi soliloquio? hey aguarda un momento, disimula un poco Candy, vas a llamar la atención que no se den cuenta.

-ji,ji,ji-

"Ash al fin es sábado, le dije a Albert que trajera un poco de material didáctico para aprender mejor. ¡Oh Dios! llego Albert, como siempre puntual y en esa bicicleta que si le rinde honor a su apariencia, parece familia de los japoneses, extremadamente puntual, justo como le dije a las 8:00 am."

-hola, Candy, traje el material que me dijiste-

"Los ojos se me desorbitan"¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Por qué es tan literal?, miro a ambos lados y con voz de espionaje con ganas de matarlo le digo"

-¡guarda eso pronto! ¿Quieres que mi mamá se asome y vean las revistas y películas porno? Y se frustren nuestros planes. No vez que mi mamá no salió de la casa como se tenía pensado-

Albert pensó: "!nuestros planes¡, si, lo hago es porque me gustas desde niños, aun no se me olvida aquel día que me dijiste, que querías aprender a besar y me utilizaste como tu sparring, en ese momento comprendí que tu eres el amor de mi vida y " **no quiero que nadie te toque** ", estoy seguro que cuando te lo haga, te darás cuenta que soy el amor de tu vida, tengo temor de confesártelo porque, no quiero que huyas de mi..."

-Al, Al, ALBERT, despierta para ¿Dónde te fuiste? Le dije a mamá que íbamos a una de tus conferencias de ¿cómo salvar animales en peligros de extinción? si ¿me escuchaste? –

Albert como distraído aun

-sí, Candy te escuche-

-está bien, voy por mi bicicleta, ya vuelvo-

La mama de Candy se asoma a la ventana y saluda a Albert

-hola Albert ¿Cómo están tus padres?

-bien, señora Sharon-

\- ya volví, vámonos, MAMA DEJA DE DISTRAERLO, que vamos a llegar tarde-

-sí, claro hija vayan con Dios, después me cuentan ¿cómo les fue en la conferencia?, lleven libros y cuadernos para anotar toda la teoría y así cuando practiquen no se les haga difícil-

-sí, mama- grito Candy

-querida ¿Qué van a practicar?-

-ah George, es una conferencia donde le enseñaran a vendar y curar a los animales en peligro de extinción, es como primeros auxilios, algo así me explicó Candy-

George con la cabeza negando

\- Que desgracia de muchacho, con toda la plata que tiene y anda pendiente de animales que si aves, perros, perras, zorrillos, zorros, zorras, es terrible y lo peor que es único varón y su aspecto parece, gafo-

\- Deja de criticarlo George es el hijo de nuestros amigos-

\- Sí, pero creo que es adoptado-

\- Es rubio como sus padres-

\- Cierto-

Con voz seductora dice a su esposa

-¿Por qué no aprovechamos que se fueron y vamos a reactivar nuestras actividades maritales? -

-Georges (ríen) -

 **De camino a la casa de campo de los padres de Albert**

-¿seguro que tus padres no vienen y estamos solos?-

-Sí, a los empleados le dan los fines de semana libres. Acondicione todo para hacerle de tu agrado-

\- ok. Gracias Albert yo compre algo de lencería para entusiasmarte-

Albert, pensó si superas que no me hace falta, tu presencia y aroma a rosas es suficiente para amarte como tú me pidas mi hechicera, Candy interrumpe sus pensamientos y toma la iniciativa

-primero en la tv de la sala veremos teoría, nos duchamos y vamos a la práctica ¿Qué tal? – Con sonrisa de medio lado maquiavélica dice.

Al estar en la sala Albert, traga en seco y a Candy casi se le sale el corazón, al ver como ese hombre tenía una herramienta didáctica de gran tamaño y la mujer se lo llevaba a la boca con gran facilidad hasta las profundidades de su garganta, con gozo. Casi se mueren en la siguiente escena cuando le dice a la actriz porno: eres una niña mala debo castigarte y le daba un par de nalgadas que anticipaba lo que venía por atrás.

-Dios, eso es enorme Albert ¿cómo lo soporta? -

-no, lo sé (moviendo la cabeza a ambas direcciones)-

-Eso debe doler, Al, déjame ver el tuyo-

-¿Cómo?-

\- claro, quiero saber ¿Cómo es? de todos modos lo tengo que ver ¿verdad?-

Albert, algo nervioso y con duda se desabrocha el pantalón, baja la cremallera y muestra su instrumento pedagógico, de ver las escenas de alto voltaje e imaginarse que era Candy y él, ya estaba emocionado. Candy no lo puede creer y traga en seco y piensa "es enorme", "uy lo que me espera, mejor me voy arreglar, antes de que me arrepienta"

\- Bueno ha sido suficiente vamos a cambiarnos ¿en qué habitación será?-

-arriba a mano derecha-

\- ok. Mira en mi bolso traje varios juegos de lencería, elije cual te gusta más y me lo acercas al baño –

Albert trago en seco y caminando rápido se alejo de ella para ducharse y arreglarse para la ocasión.

Albert escogió un baby doll de color blanco de encaje y trasparente, a Candy se le notaba sus pezones erectos rosados, llevaba una tanga de hilo dental del mismo color con un liguero, Candy se puso unas zapatillas de color blancas, y cabello suelto.

Albert estaba sufriendo a ver la aparición de la Diosa Venus o Afrodita, él la estaba esperando en la cama, se desvistió rápido, ya que él en la teoría, la estaba imaginando, pero antes de eso.

Albert puso la canción Lady de Kenny Rogers, siempre la espero y él, se entregaría con todo lo que tiene, hacer el amor con la persona que mas amas mi bella dama.

Albert la observaba con la boca abierta, aunque se cubrió con la almohada, su miembro, se fue acercando a ella, ya no importándole su desnudez.

Ella ansiosa en llevar la teoría a la práctica.

"trague en seco cuando lo vi, por Dios, se ve guapo ¿Quién lo creería, que detrás de eso lentes esta un adonis?, ese cuerpo, esos músculos, los bíceps, su pecho, mi mirada iba bajando hacia al sur, su abdomen marcado, y por dios que piernas, si ya su miembro me lo había enseñado, necesito agua, ya se me seco la garganta. Él llega hasta donde estoy y me dice"

-Candy estas bellísima cariño, nunca pensé verte como te veo-

Candy se le subían los colores a la cara, pero él empezó a acariciar su hombro, estaba nervioso y podía sentir que ella también estaba igual que él, y se fue acercando a su cara le dio un beso suave, tierno y pidiendo permiso de poder entrar, delineándolo con su lengua

Esto es mágico yo, entre abrí mi boca para que pudiera besarme con más intensidad, mi cuerpo estaba empezando a reaccionar, con los besos que Albert me daba.

"mmm… empezó a bajar hacia mi cuello, besando, chupando, mordiendo, leve, y empezó a decir frases cariñosas, empezaba a relajarme era, mi novio entre comillas y mi mejor amigo, no debía temer, ahí empecé con mis manos acariciarlo, desde su espalda, su pecho, hasta llegar a la cintura, pero todavía me daba un poco de pena tocar su miembro. Él tocaba con sus manos suaves, mis pechos y jugueteaba , con mis pezones, mientras me besaba con pasión, porque yo ya había caído rendida a esta sensación de éxtasis , quería mas y no sabía qué, pero retiro los tirantes del baby doll para poder besar mis hombros desnudos, y de ahí dejar descubiertos por completos mi pechos, y los empezó a lamber, a chupar, yo lo acariciaba y lo apretaba mas, de repente salían gemidos de mi parte y le jalaba un poco el cabello, de ahí me retiro por completo la ropa, y me llevo a la cama, y besaba cada parte de mi cuerpo y eso que todavía no me quitaba lo que faltaba de ropa, pero no le importaba besarme sobre la ropa, y me acariciaba , con delicadeza y fue poco a poco quitándome las zapatillas y las medias y fue besando mis pies hasta ir subiendo a mis piernas, el estaba tan excitado como yo y no dejaba de acariciar mis senos, hasta que llego a mi parte intima, y me retiro la tanga y empezó acariciar mi parte intima, le daba miedo , me decía"

\- Candy si te lastimo me dices, pero… pequeña dime si aun estas dispuesta por que creo que no me voy a poder detener -

-no Albert, sigue que me estas llevando al cielo (hablaba con los ojos cerrados gimiendo)-

Y él continuo torturándola y el también porque, ya quería que fuera suya, solo suya, aun que ella no estuviera enterada de su amor. Ahí empezó a besarla con su boca en medio de sus piernas y poco a poco se fue acercando a su parte intima, primero le dio pequeños besos. Candy ya gemía de placer y Albert mas se excitaba en escucharla, ella se aferraba a la almohada que tenia sobre la cara , por la sensación que tenia, los nervios de punta ya quería mas, y fue dándole lengüetazos, y hasta que metió su legua y a jugar con ella, empezó con sus dedos a meter uno por uno, mientras más húmeda estaba, hasta que Candy dijo ya no puedo más , sentía que se contraían sus músculos, una sensación desde la boca del estomago hasta su vientre fue su primer orgasmo y Albert la probo todita.

Ella se removía más y más queriendo más,

\- Albert Andrew por favor no me tortures mas, hare lo que me pidas, mira que estoy sintiendo un ¡placer!..., como nunca..., por favor cariño-

Y Candy con sus manos empujaba a Albert para que siguiera.

Pero, en la casa se había quedado un empleado, que le llamo la ATENCIÓN los gritos de Candy, subió de inmediato y les toco la puerta

-disculpen ¿hay alguien aquí? ¿Sucede algo? Escucho, gritos-

Rápidamente Albert sustrae su lengua de donde la tenía para contestar.

-no…, no es nada soy William, simplemente estoy viendo una película de terror con mi novia que se asusto-

\- ok. Señor disculpe, ya no les interrumpo-

El empleado pensó: "si claro cómo no, son unos depravados estos jóvenes de hoy en día". Albert mira a Candy y le dice con una sonrisa tierna-maquiavélica.

-¿en dónde estábamos?-

Ella le señala con su índice derecho de forma coqueta el lugar y el vuelve. Decidiendo subir para besarla y le dijo

-segura amor ¿quieres hacerlo?-

\- sí, quiero experimentar y aprender, (blanqueando los ojo) deja de preguntar ¿sí?-

Albert busco su condón, para cuidarla y no hubiera riesgos, así que se lo puso, de ahí de posiciono frente a ella, le abrió las piernas, y fue lentamente, le dijo

-cariño nos va doler un poco, más a ti que a mí-

\- sí, Albert yo aguanto-

\- y Albert la penetra de una sola estocada-

Ambos pegan un grito, sobre todo Candy, deteniéndose y… empiezan a respirar lentamente ambos por el dolor y Candy dice

-y a ti ¿por qué te duele? ¿NO te hicieron Circuncisión?-

-sí, pero aun así tengo o tenia frenillo-

\- y yo, tenía himen-

Albert con una sonrisa por las ocurrencias de Candy, dice

-¿Será que paramos y luego retomamos?

-Sí-

\- traje pastillas para el dolor todavía… queda día para aprender -

Ambos sonrieron y decidieron descansar un poco ambos abrazados antes de retomar la práctica...

CONTINUARA …


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Dos horas después Albert y Candy despiertan, perezosamente.

-Al, no sé cómo dicen, que esto es fantástico, ósea si me gusta el preludio del amor, pero cuando es el acto arde y eso que fuiste muy delicado.-

-Sí, dicen que la primera duele, me alegra haber hecho esto contigo.-

-Sí, ni siquiera eyaculaste-

-no importa ¿Podemos retomarlo?-

-claro ese es el plan y un intento… no es suficiente.- dice Candy con una sonrisa-¿Qué otra vez lady (de Kenny Rogers)?-

\- sí, soy tu caballero de brillante armadura y te...-

\- deja de bromear y continuemos.-

Albert, en voz inaudible dijo

-te amo y "nosotros nos pertenecemos".-

Albert empezó nuevamente un recorrido de besos por todo su cuerpo excitando más y más a Candy. Candy volvió a experimentar una intensa electricidad interna, que termino por explotar en gemidos fuertes, se sintió divina y fantástica.

-A...A...Al...bert, la chica que...que.. esteeee...uy... contigo será afortunada.-

Albert, pensó a la que quiero es a ti ¿por qué eres tan ciega?-

Pensamientos de Candy

...um... ¡Que, excitante es todo esto! duele un poco pero, me gusta... uy, quién iba pensar que Albert iba ser tan buen amante ¡Dios¡ veo que Albert, definitivamente es sumamente un genio, aprende rápido ¡oh! ¡Sí! Es autodidacta. Que rico Albert, primero me introduce uno y dos dedos...uy... y al darse cuenta que estoy humedad se posiciona y justo cuando me introduce con dificultad su pene, pregunta "qué inoportuno"

-¿te duele?-

Con algo de dolor le respondo

-no, sigue mete un poco mas-

\- ¿seguro?-

-sí,.. Más...-

Siento un leve dolor soportable, ya no es el mismo dolor de hace dos horas, Albert, tan lindo me dice

-yo también Candy, contigo quiero aprender y es una experiencia que no voy a olvidar-

-yo, tampoco- respondo

Me beso y por primera vez, sentí mi propio sabor en mi boca, Albert sabe... a mí... Al, se detuvo...para decirme

-quiero, que te acostumbres a mí, para que no te duela tanto-

Cuando me acostumbre, empezó a mover su cadera lentamente, me embistió lento al principio, ambos nos decíamos nuestros nombres, y tuve otro orgasmo, en seguida él, empezó a moverse de atrás hacia delante (como en los videos pornográficos, [sonríe]) más fuerte hasta lograr su eyaculación y se dejo caer sobre mí, nos recuperamos y él, se retiro... Ambos dijimos

-uf..Gracias, fue lo mejor, que me ha pasado – se expresaban alegremente.

-creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo, mi dama-

-Al, deja la meloso y descansemos, ¿quieres?-

-claro-

En un susurro dijo

-te amo. -

Al rato Candy, se levanto a millón y se fue a bañar rápido al ver que eran las 7 de la noche

-¡oh Dios! mi madre me va matar, Al...Al...¡ALBERT! –

Lo agito con fuerza mientras se subía el pantalón

-despierta rápido, debemos irnos, esconde las evidencias, que si tu tía ve esto, puede sospechar de nuestros planes.-

Se acomodaron rápidamente y Candy decidió dejar su bicicleta no estaba en condiciones para pedalear.

En la casa de Candy

-Candy ¿Por qué se tardaron? ¿Tanto? y ¿por qué no traes tú bicicleta?-

Soliloquio de Candy: Menos mal y Albert, contesto enseguida

-señora, es que se le picho un caucho tratando de esquivar una zorrillita que se atravesó, mañana se la traigo.-

-Está bien-

Candy le dio un beso a su mami y dijo

-ya, sabes cómo es Albert, tuvo que cuidar de la zorrillita y yo como su fiel amiga lo acompañe.-

Al día siguiente, el celular de Al, suena y él, medio dormido contesta

-Ho...la...-

\- Al, ¿aun dormido?-

\- son las cinco de la maaañanaaaa-

\- tranquilo, estoy ansiosa. Ahora, viene la segunda fase de nuestro plan.-

Albert, pensó nuestro plan si es ella la que invento todo.

\- Escucha, debemos modificar nuestro, vestuario tú para atrapar ciertas miradas femeninas, jajajaja. Y yo para mi galán. Además, estoy aquí-

\- ¿dónde?- se levanto en seguida y miro a ambos lados.

\- en la ventana.-

Se asombro. - Candy, eres incorregible-

\- Al, necesitamos ropa pero… (se tocaba las manos entre sí como con vergüenza) mis ahorros y mis mesadas me las gaste, mis padres no tienen tanto como los tuyos ¿será que le haces un pequeño prestamos a tu amiga?-

\- claro, ven esperemos a que a amanezca ¿quieres? pero, con una condición, en vacaciones iras conmigo a Escocia?

\- !Sí¡ es un trato ¡acepto!-

Candy, le dio un beso fugaz en la boca y se acostó a su lado. Albert con voz ronquita medio seductora le pregunto

-¿cuántas prácticas debemos hacer?-

-Varias y hoy no será. Me duele hasta el pelo. -

ambos rieron.

Al amanecer, fueron al centro comercial de los Andrew

\- Albert, mira entremos a esta tienda, pidamos asesoría.-

Candy blanqueando los ojos dice

\- Lamentablemente tenemos pésimos gustos.-

\- Señorita por favor mi amigo y yo queremos cambiar nuestro aspecto. El debe resaltar sus fuertes músculos y glúteos- le dio una nalgada

\- Candy ¡por Dios!-

\- Basta Al, hasta hoy somos mojigatos. Ayer lo dejamos- se acerco al oído -¿te acuerdas?-

-Por supuesto...- trago en seco

-además, te voy hacer publicidad, todas querrán estar contigo y tú te acercaras a Tom y le dirás, que soy excelente amante.-

\- ¿Qué? Candy, yo no diré eso ¿cómo crees?-

Candy con rostro triste le dice

\- Al, solo le dirás a él y tu tendrás...- Albert, rompe el silencio

-¿Qué?-

-¡Quiero ser popular alguna vez! ¡Ser admirada! dejar de ser la burla.

La encargada atiende a Albert

-joven ¿en qué le podemos ayudar?-

Albert, dice

-queremos cambiar de look mi novia y yo, pero quiero probadores privados, deseo que mi novia me modele lo que se va poner.-

\- a mí, también me encantaría verte modelar Albert, y más los bóxers-

Albert, tenía todo el rostro ruborizado

Candy, es guiada por la señorita, que le lleva varios modelos de ropa, tanto ropa casual, como de fiesta, lencería y trajes de baño.

Candy dice

-!sí¡ será un largo día, con tal de ya no ser una mojigata ¡empecemos entonces!-

Y como si fuera una pasarela, al ritmo de Tom Jones ~ She's a Lady

Candy luce un vestido de noche color negro pegado a su cintura y vuelo a su cadera con zapatillas y accesorio plateado. Se hizo un chongo de improviso, salió para que la viera Albert y tenía la boca semi abierta, y así, con todos los trajes que Candy se probo, salió a lo ultimo con un pantalón negro de mezclilla stretch y se le formaba muy bien en su cuerpo y una blusa mora de mangas, pero de encaje y pegadita a su cuerpo se veía, estupenda.

Ahora turno de Albert al ritmo de Yello - Oh Yeah

Albert, también modelo…esos pantalones se le veían fenomenal, tanto la empleada como Candy, tenían la boca abierta y ellas no disimulaban nada, y más Candy que sabía, que pudo tocar esos glúteos, se dio el lujo de ser la primera en tocarlos.

"Por dios Candy deja de pensar en esas cosas..."

Albert, también salió con camisas formales, casuales y pegaditas y se marcaban en su pecho y las dos mujeres suspiraban al verlo...

¡aaash!

Albert, complacido por ver la reacción de Candy, que no dejaba de verlo, veía en sus ojos lujuria y deseo. Había otra cosa más que no entendía.

Albert, se acerco a la chica para hacer el pago de todo, lo que se iba a llevar hasta los bikinis de Candy, que dijo que solo se los modelaría a él,... pobre por qué Candy, quería que Tom, la viera con ellos.

La chica, fue a guardar todo y los dejo solos, pero lo qué no sabía, es lo que iba pasar en uno de los probadores, ya que Candy ya no aguantaba volver a tocar ese cuerpo de Dios griego.

Continuara...

Tengo una esplendida noticia. Jajajaj yo nunca abandono un fic jijii así que antes de estar aquí es porque, ya esta terminadisiiiiiiiiimo. Por eso sus críticas son importantes, pues soy flexible y podría cambiar uno que otro detallito. Así, que los espero jiji. Besos a todos gle Glenda , Stormaw , Mercedes, Anitagurgo, Albertfan (Guest) (gracias por tus comentarios aspiro y continúes con ellos eso me ayuda a crecer como escritora si sea un poquito, gracias y besitos), nina, mercedes. Gracias a todas de corazón. Besos.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

-¡ay!... Candy… ¡¿Por qué me jalas fuerte?!- se golpeo.

-¿me desabrochas el sostén?-

-claro (trago en seco)-

Albert tembloroso, sudando sus manos comienza a desabrochar, Candy al sentir sus manos siente deseos de ir más allá… se gira y agarra el entrepierna de Albert.

-¡Candy! ¡Uy!-

-te golpeaste-

-un poco, es que es muy estrecho el probador ¿Qué haces? ¡Ay! Nos pueden des...cu...brir- -despreocúpate, solo quiero que me digas ¿Qué tal lo hago?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-esto-

-OMG. ex...ex...exce...mmm...excelente ¡fabuloso!-

Albert se derramó en la boca de Candy, no bastó con eso la puso en la banquita e inició una danza con su lengua en la zona más sensible de su intimidad, logrando un desenfrenado orgasmo en ella.

-¡señor Andrew!-

Ambos salieron de inmediato del probador, la empleada hizo un gesto facial como preguntando ¿Qué hacen allí pervertidos? Pero se abstuvo por tratarse del hijo del dueño, a la vez pensó ¡que suertuda!

-¡vamos! dejemos todo esto en mi casa y luego… al ortodoncista-

-¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan brusca?-

-nunca, jajajaja-

En la habitación de Candy

-¿Cómo me veo?-

-jajajaja ¡horrible!- Albert, casi se hacía pipi de ver a Candy toda pintorreteada.

-¿Cómo osas decir eso?-

-¡es realidad! jajajaja pareces la hermana del guasón, jajajaja-

-¡cállate! Albert eres un estúpido, te odio- Candy, empezó a llorar.

-no llores Candy, "eres más bonita cuando ríes, que cuando lloras" ¿Por qué me resulta familiar esa frase? En fin ¡ya se! después de la cita con la ortodoncia, te voy a llevar con un estilista él sabrá asesorarte-

Albert le secó las lágrimas y la abrazo fuertemente...

-ok. Listo ¡vayamos!-

En el estudio de belleza "tú eres Hermosa"

-niña no necesitas maquillaje tienes belleza natural, puedes simplemente resaltar tus hermosos ojos verdes, hasta ahí, no vayamos más allá, luego estropeamos tu rostro, de acuerdo-

-sí-

-escucha. Hay prendas que se ven bien con cualquier tono de sombras que uses, pero otras veces no tanto. Si vas a lucir un vestido rosa no utilices verdes ni dorados porque no se verá armónico.-

-gracias, Germán-

\- de nada preciosa, ahora vamos para que tu novio te vea, se caerá para atrás-

Albert, estaba en la sala de espera, quedando boquiabierto al ver a Candy, salir con un hermoso atuendo juvenil, era un vestido corto que descubre muy bien sus piernas, sin escote, cuello redondo, manga corta con estampados en rojos, vino tinto y un ligero amarillo dando impresión del centro de una flor, medias panty transparente y tacones altos cerrados color negro, sus cabellos estaban sueltos delicadamente había sido peinados para verse seductora y a la vez inocente.

-eres hermosa Candy-

\- lo dices, porque eres mi amigo-

Albert, pensó ¿Cuándo entenderás que te amo?

-Germán hasta pronto, gracias por resaltar aún más la belleza de mi adorada novia-

-¡tan hermosos… se ven esos tortolitos! Ash-

En el auto

-Estoy emocionada, tú con ese cambio de look te ves fabuloso y yo espléndida, ya quiero llegar... y... ash... ver el rostro de Tom, al verme-

Pensamiento de Albert.

"Tom, Tom solo piensa en ese imbécil, pero que tiene en la cabeza telarañas, solo habla y habla ¿Cómo puedo ser su amigo? ¿Qué me hizo pensar que ella cambiaria? Solo le daré una oportunidad más sino dejaré de insistir".

-Albert, recuerda debes hablar con Tom de mis talentos-

-¡Basta Candy! Deja de comportarte como...-

-(Candy llora) SE ME VA A DAÑAR EL MAQUILLAJE POR TU CULPA ¡eres malo conmigo!- ¡me bajo aquí, me voy sola!-

-tranquilízate, hablaré con él, si es lo que deseas-

-shiii-

-llegamos-

-a iniciar la función-

En el colegio

Al bajarse ambos con lentes oscuros y decisión firme, todos quedaron boquiabiertos observando la aparición de una top model y…un Dios griego.

-Tom, TOM CIERRA LA BOCA-

-Auuch ¿Por qué me golpeas? ¡déjame apreciar semejante monumento!-

-¡soy tu novia!-

-eras mi corazón, ya tengo a la que será hasta la madre de mis hijos-

-eres un patán-

-y ese muchacho ¿Quién será? Es todo un adonis-

-hola mucha...-

\- quítate cuatro ojos (empuja Sandra a stear y sigue caminando junto con Kelly). Aparentemente es el hijo de uno de los hombres más ricos del país –

-¿cómo no lo había visto antes?

\- ¿Quién sabe? Quizás sea porque, es nuevo-

-pues…tendremos que darle la bienvenida ¿te parece Sandra?-

-por supuesto Kelly, es HERMOSO... AHHH...-suspiran con vehemencia

-sí ¿Qué tal si nos presentamos?-

-claro, se sentó en aquella mesa-

-acerquémonos-

-hola galán ¿Cómo te llamas? (decía muy coqueta Kelly, haciéndole ojitos al igual que Sandra)-

Albert detuvo su sándwich en su boca al ver embelesado a ambas féminas no podía creer lo hermosa que era sobre todo Kelly, pelinegra de un 1.80cm, pues ninguna mujer se le acercaba antes del cambio de atuendo, primero su gorra luego, sus breakers dental, anteojos y el combo nerd que se apoderaba de su fachada. Con algo de duda y nervios a la vez responde

-...Albert...-

"Es una mujer sumamente hermosa y no me parece hueca, Candy es más hermosa y es inteligente pero, no me pela…mmm… solo piensa en ese tonto cabeza de chorlito de Tom, que solo piensa en las apariencias y para colmo me ha pedido que sirva de celestino ¿ustedes creen eso posible? De pronto deba... darme una oportunidad con ella, la voy invitar al cine..."

(Sandra, al darse cuenta que Albert solo miraba a Kelly, los dejos solos)

-ya presenté mis exámenes para estudiar medicina, antes los ojos de los demás, solo parezco superficial ¡Ja! La verdad… no es así y sé que tú tampoco eres solo un chico guapo, ¡ya me acuerdo de ti! tu usabas anteojos y gorra en una oportunidad iba hablarte pero, una rubia de dos coletas se interpuso-

-si ella es mi mejor amiga se llama Candy, nos conocemos desde niños-

-¿solo amigos?-

-Sí, solo amigos- (respondía con una mezcla de sonrisa y tristeza a la vez).

-siempre me pareciste atractivo y ahora… más aún-

-tú eres muy hermosa… ¿te parece si me acompañas a ver una película?-

-por supuesto- con gran efusividad contesto, en eso llega Candy e interrumpe...

-Albert, te he estado buscando por todas partes ¿Dónde has estado?-

-Candy, te presento a Kelly es una gran amiga-

Pensamiento de Candy

"Y esta mujer, que hace con mi Albert ¡no estoy celosa por Dios! el plan era que ambos tuviéramos nuestras parejas soñadas pero... El siempre ha estado a mi lado, nunca pensé en compartirlo, cielos ¡basta! Tu hombre es Thomas Stevens y no puedes ser egoísta, si él quiere hacerle ojitos a esta desgarbada e insípida ¿a quién engaño? Es hermosa, mucho más alta y elegante que yo...quiero llorar..."

-es un placer conocerte, te he visto con Thomas Stevens-

\- ¡es un chico popular!-

-Candy ¿te parece si te llevo a tu casa? voy con Kelly al cine-

-¿al cine ustedes dos ¡solos!?-

-sí, Candy tranquila no le hare nada que… él no quiera- contestó con un dejo de sorna.

En el auto iba Kelly de copiloto y en la parte trasera Candy, con una cara de pocos amigos, su vida pasó por toda su cabeza, recordaba todo desde que conoció a Albert en la casa de sus padres, cuando iban al preescolar y el siempre la consolaba o defendía cuando algún niño quería quitarle sus juguetes, y quería comer algún dulce él se los regalaba o se echaba la culpa de sus travesuras para que no la castigaran, y en navidad dormían juntos y se escondían detrás del sofá comiendo galletas y bebiendo leche para esperar los obsequios de san Nicolás, ambos cómplices riendo divertidos, sin olvidar en el campamento cuando lo utilizo para practicar su primer beso (en realidad a ella le gusto pero se calló) hasta el día que perdió su virginidad con él, obviamente empujado por ella, ahora todo cambiaria. Candy pensó: "Bueno... tarde o temprano esto ocurriría ¡¿Por qué?!..."

-llegamos-

Candy, al bajarse cerró la puerta con fuerza y sin decir adiós.

-¿seguro que solo son amigos?-

-siempre ha sido mal criada ha de ser porque, siempre la complazco en todo-

-noto algo de molestia al decirme eso- Kelly pensó: entre ustedes de seguro ha pasado más cosas, ya me lo contaras.

-olvidemos este incidente y disfrutemos de una buena película-

En la casa de Candy

-George ¿es Candy? ¿Paso corriendo?-

George estaba recostado en un sillón fumando un habano, mientras leía el periódico.

-sí-

-iré hablar con ella-

-como gustes-

Toc toc toc

-¿puedo entrar?-

-sí, entra-

-¿amor estabas llorando? ¿Qué te sucede?-

-Me pareció ver a Albert con una chica de copiloto-

\- es su novia-

-¿Estas celosa hija?-

-No, no es eso… es que él, es mi mejor amigo ya nada será como antes, es como mi hermano mayor-

\- cariño descansa ya todo pasara- (su madre comprensiva y afectuosa acariciaba su cabello).

En el cine

-esa película estuvo fascinante me dio mucho miedo espero... no haber abusado con tantos... abrazos- (la verdad es que Kelly, eligió la película para tener más cerca a Albert).

-eres una ternura ¿Cómo no abrazarte?-

-que galante- comieron y Albert la llevó hasta su casa y le dio un casto y puro beso en la mejilla.

Albert, llegó a su casa como a las 12 de la noche se quitó la ropa sin encender la luz y cuando se mete a su cama siente un bulto, prendiendo enseguida la luz...

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-ahora me preguntas …antes no lo hacías-

Al día siguiente en la escuela

-¡hey Andrew! andas con dos preciosuras, se que una de ella es tu novia y la otra lo fue, eres un bárbaro (le dice mientras palmeaba su espalda). Oye este fin de semana habrá una rumba con unos amigos, ve y lleva a tus ejemplares-

Pensó Albert: "Como se le ocurre expresarse así, me provoca golpearlo..."

Con una sonrisa forzada, aceptó acudir a la fiesta junto con Candy y Kelly.

\- ¿llevas mucho tiempo de amistad con Albert? Eres muy hermosa-

-muchas gracias, la verdad desde... fuimos novios (mintió para hacerse la interesante y así según ella incrementar su popularidad)-

-¿en serio?-

-sí, y te puedo garantizar que es muy bueno haciéndolo, es todo un toro, pero… decidimos ser amigos-

Esa declaración hizo sentir a Kelly, decepcionada pensó que Albert era otra clase de chico

-¿aún continúan haciéndolo?-

-no, quedamos en buen término solo somos amigos, el que me interesa es Tom-

-fue novio de Elisa, por cierto el sábado darán una fiesta ¿te gustaría ir?-

-por supuesto-

El sábado en la fiesta

Llegó Albert con ambas, Candy tenía un despampanante vestido rojo de campana que (dejaba descubierta sus piernas) con cuello en v, sin mangas escotado y tacones negros con una hermosa gargantilla color negro con aretes a juego. Kelly llevaba un vestido azul rey de encaje cuello redondo transparente hasta las mangas (corta) y sandalias plateadas con accesorios a juego. Albert iba con jean y camisa negra manga larga y mocasines oscuro. Charley los reciben

-¡bienvenidos!-

Candy se le acerca al oído de Albert

-recuerda acércate a Tom y dile lo que convenimos- Albert asienta con la cabeza y una sonrisa de medio lado y dice con cierta sorna

-claro que lo haré-

Tom llega y saluda a todos

-ven -chicos le dejamos solo necesitamos ponernos más hermosa ¿cierto Kelly?-

-sí-

-entonces Andrew cuéntame ¿qué tal es la rubia? me dijeron que ustedes fueron novios-

-sí... fuimos... pero... termine con ella-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta asombrado-

-¿cómo... te explico?... es como la canción de Ricardo Arjona "hay pingüinos en la cama por el hielo que provoca"-

-¡¿tan fría es?!-

\- no... Solo... eso, ¡además! si... existiera una olimpiada ella se llevaría los récords por arruinar los momentos, ¡ah! y por eso le dije "yo no estoy pa' crucigramas, ni tú para masoquista, "ya no sueñas viajes al Caribe por tu rol de detective y mi papel del fugitivo, yo busco un sueño y tu un testigo" ¡ASÍ QUE TERMINEMOS!-

-¡Dios mío es una demente!-

-¡sí! amigo lo mejor será, que ni te acerques- dijo palmeando su espalda.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

-a ver, a ver ustedes de seguro querrán saber ¿Cómo caí tan bajo? Hablando mal de la chica, que he amado desde la primera vez que la vi... a un recuerdo-

Fue un martes, casualmente un 14 de febrero día de la amistad y... del amor, mis padres y los suyos se reunieron en casa, ella... llevaba un lindo vestido rosa claro de princesita y yo... mi traje de gala escocés ¿Cómo puedo acordarme si tan solo yo tenía 5 añitos y ella tres? Pues... cuando el amor es puro... no importa la edad simplemente te das cuenta de que encontraste tú, media naranja... aunque ella este ¡ **LOCA**! Si... fue mágico –cada vez que la veo, pregunto a Dios ¿Por qué aparecen de repente los pájaros, siempre que ella está cerca? (ríe) igual que yo, ellos desean estar cerca de ella; el día que nació, los ángeles se reunieron y decidieron crear un sueño hecho realidad; así que esparcieron polvo de luna en su cabello dorado ondulado y luz de estrella en sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda- si esto es injustificable pero... necesario aun me siento mal al recordar la fiesta pobre... nunca había visto alguien con una cara llena de tanta ira... tenía que apartarla de **"míster musculo** "... y allí regreso del sanitario más hermosa que nunca agitando su melena. Como quisiera decirte "nena, yo fui hecho para ti y tu fuiste hecha para mí".

-hola chicos como están- Candy, felizmente sonreía a Tom, este de inmediato hizo como que estaba recibiendo una llamada, dándose media vuelta y alejándose velozmente.

Candy, sin sospechar se acerca a Albert.

-¿se tardara mucho?-

-no creo, (encogiéndose de hombros) Kelly ven vamos a bailar-

Kelly y Albert bailaban alegremente, Candy decidió acercarse a Tom, lo diviso desde lejos y cuando se percato que ella, estaba al acecho ¡huyo!

Pensamiento de Candy: "no entiendo, me parece que me vade ¿serán mis axilas? (voltea la cabeza para ambos lados), ¡NO! Al, siempre dice que mi fragancia es tan sutil (suspira) como una rosa. Ash, si él, no quiere bailar con migo, bailare con otro, ya que mi disque mejor amigo está feliz con esa... "me la tengo que aguantar por él".

Narración de Albert, "créanme yo nunca pensé que se esparciría como pólvora. Se supone que los hombres manejamos códigos... ¿Cómo se me ocurrió confiar en la discreción del papanatas?... de todos modos debía hacer lo necesario para alejarla de él. Y cuanto hombre ose cortejarla..."

-Tom ¿Qué te sucede? Llevas media fiesta o... toda escondido-

-(habla en voz baja) ¡Charley!" qué bueno que te veo (habla agitado), necesito salir de prisa de aquí ¿ves a esa chica de allá? de vestido rojo-

-waoooo, que belleza (se muerde un puño)-

\- ni te creas es una loca enfermiza… Andrew, me conto que fueron novios y ella... es toda una pesadilla (le dijo a Charley todo lo que Albert, le menciono sobre su relación tormentosa)-

\- lo mejor será ni verla-

Todos los de la fiesta se alejaron de ella, Candy se tuvo que sentar en un rincón, sola. Observando a Albert saltar y bailar con su acompañante y... ella pensó que sería su mejor noche, resulto la peor... aun no entendía, se acerco a Albert.

-Al... Al... ALBERT ESCUCHAMEEEE- (le grito literalmente al oído, espantándolo).

-¡¿Qué sucede Candy?! Creí que te estabas divirtiendo con Tom (irónicamente)-

-Pues...no (expreso con ojos llorosos), esta fiesta es un asco me quiero ir-

-no te sientas mal-

-¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ESTE? si nadie me ha invitado a bailar, soy como la peste de nada valió, que cambiara mi look...-

-Kelly intervino –Candy baila con Albert-

Candy al sentir que Kelly le daba el premio de consolación, dándole permiso literalmente para bailar con Albert "¿de cuándo acá?" (Pensó) Salió corriendo... Albert, pidió disculpa a Kelly y fue tras ella.

-Candy, detente (la agarro por un brazo)-

-¡suéltame me voy a mi casa!-

-te dije en distintas ocasiones que lo más importante no es la apariencia física, sin te van amar que lo hagan por lo que eres-

Candy se zafo y dijo –llévame a mi casa-

Pensamiento de Albert:

"Y así se termino todo, Candy entro al auto se sentó de copiloto y busque a Kelly **no la iba dejar tirada**... Candy, en todo el fin de semana ni me hablo. Kelly, se convirtió en una gran amiga no las pasamos juntos estudiando el resto del fin. Tenemos mucho en común..."

En clases

Todos cuchicheaban a espalda de Candy, ella tomo su merienda y se sentó en un árbol sola a comer.

-¡hey! Tom espera-

-dime Charle-

Se acerca corriendo.

-¡no importa que este loca!...

-¿Cómo? Asombrado-

-te pregunto ¿te vas a casar con ella?-

Encogiéndose de hombros en señal de indiferencia dice - NO-

-¿es linda verdad?-

-sí, hermosa un ángel celestial-

-¿la quieres en tu cama?-

-Sí, pero es más fría que un tempano de hielo-

-¡y que si gime o no!-

-solo disfruta de ese cuerpecito y ya al fin y al cabo es tu último año y te vas a Europa y ella, no podrá seguirte me entere que es una becada. Alguien le paga los estudios-

-(tocándose el mentón como analizando) es cierto amigo. Gracias por el consejo-

Tom se dirige hasta Candy, ella comía un sándwich y bebía jugo. Al ver que Tom se acercaba de inmediato trago y bebió. Trato de hacerse la indiferente.

-hola muñeca-

-¿qué quieres?-

-preciosa (con actitud de galán), quiero disculparme por haberte dejado sola, ese día mi familia tenía muchos problemas y me urgió irme ¿podemos retomar nuestra cita?-

Candy sintió que le volvía el espíritu al cuerpo- si claro ¿te parece si luego nos comunicamos? y fijamos hora y fecha-

-¡perfecto!-

Se despidió dándole un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios. Ella salió corriendo a contarle a Albert, lo busco por todas partes hasta que lo vio sentado solo en un salón de clase, leyendo.

-Albert, Albert- se le colgó al cuello

\- ¿A qué se debe tanta efusividad? -

-ya te cuento, estoy tan alegre que me provoca besarte- y así lo hizo, se besaron apasionadamente (una relación sumamente extraña, pero... ¿Quién los entiende?), la cargo y la sentó en el escritorio, ella se éxito tanto que le acaricio su virilidad notando, su endurecimiento. Le abrió las piernas haciendo a un lado un prenda intima para introducirse en ella, dándole suaves movimientos, al sentir el timbre de regreso al salón, se detuvieron y arreglaron rápido sin terminar lo que habían iniciado.

-estamos muy fogosos Albert-

-si mi amor (se le escapo)-

Albert le iba a confesar, que siempre ha estado enamorado de ella. Cuando escucho.

-Albert, no aguanto más la felicidad Tom se me pidió una segunda cita, voy a ser su novia, tristemente al convertirme en su novia ya no podremos tener, estos encuentros… nunca dejare de agradecerte que hayamos aprendido juntos-

En eso entraron los alumnos y el profesor.

-¡chao!- se despidió dejando a Albert, petrificado.

-Andrew, tome asiento por favor, usted alumno ¿no escucho?-

Albert, volviendo a la realidad se sentó.

-bien alumnos habrán sus cuadernos y retomemos la teoría de Charles Darwin-

Albert, solo se imaginó a Tom y ¿por qué no? También a Candy, en involución total en especial Tom; como un vulgar primate. Al salir de clases se encuentra con Tom.

-hola, amigo gracias por la advertencia de aquel día (dándole palmadas en la espalda y caminado a la par)-

\- de nada ya sabes cómo es, es mejor marcar distancia (expresa teniendo la esperanza que quizás Candy, se lo había inventado) "pero... ¿A quién engaño a mi? Ella...solo me utilizó"-

-ni te preocupes decidí, que ese monumento así sea un tempano de hielo lo voy a disfrutar y luego…Ash… (Con una sonrisa) la dejo ¿Qué te parece Andrew?-

Albert, se puso de todos los tonos rojos y sin explicación alguna le rompió la nariz, Tom se agarro la nariz con ambas manos viendo sangre.

-¿qué te pasa infeliz? ¡Ah!... todo es mentira, estas enamorado de ella aun (caminaba en retroceso hasta las mesas y Albert, lo seguía)-

-sí, estoy enamorado de ella Y... NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LA USES COMO A LAS DEMAS-

-MUY... TARDE YA, CAYO EN MI ¡RED!-

-INFELIZ- Albert, le dio otro golpe, tumbándolo a las mesas del comedor, Tom agarro una bandeja de comida y se lo pego por la cabeza (todos gritaban). Candy hablaba con Kelly, divisó la pelea de ambos y de inmediato intervino.

-¿Qué les pasa? Suéltalo Albert- (se interpone).

-¿qué me pasa? este infeliz ¡te quiere utilizar!-

Tom, semi doblado logra decir-no le creas Candy ¿sabes porque todos te huían en la fiesta?- interrumpe

-Candy, lo hice porque te amo (dijo con ojos brillosos por tristeza) desde que te conocí...- interviene Tom

-Ah, ¡que tierno! (sarcástico) un hombre que... (Se agarraba una costilla del dolor) ama jamás habla mal de ella, y de ninguna, dijo que eras una enajenada-psicópata, tempano de hielo-

Con gran tristeza y desilusión camina hasta Albert, y le da una gran bofetada volteándole el rostro- pensé que eras mi amigo ¿Cómo pudiste? No quiero volver a verte nunca más-

Cuando Albert, iba a hablar llego el profesor.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí? ¿Por qué están golpeados?-

Todos callaron

-¿Quién inicio la pelea?-

-YO-dijo Albert

-ustedes dos acompáñenme a la dirección-

Continuara...

Como me pidieron de a dos capítulos.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Candy, esperaba afuera de la dirección (expectante), a pesar de estar furiosa con Albert, al enterarse que el hizo todo lo contrario a lo que le pidió y algo confusa; no esperaba enterarse, que Albert se había enamorado de ella.

Candy pensó con cara de fastidio: "él, es mi mejor amigo hemos compartido muchas cosas, en realidad todo, nuestras intimidades y... ¡ya!... No me imagino siendo su novia, es muy ortodoxo, me gustan liberales, así como Tom disfrutar... Tom es tan varonil, bueno Albert, también pero... yo quiero experimentar... tener novio, reír, gozar ¡okis! Admito que con Al, me divertía. Pero... ¡Dios! mamá regañona al asecho: "Candy, no hagas esto nos van a llamar la atención" "Candy, primero hagamos las actividades académicas y después fiestas, es importante aprender". ¡Dios! ¡¿Hasta cuándo?!".

Candy, al darse cuenta que iban saliendo de la dirección se escondió pronto, vio el rostro de desilusión del papá de Albert. Y la cara de arrogancia y triunfo del papa de Tomas.

-¿Qué habrá pasado? Luego me comunico con Tom- pensó Candy.

En la casa de Albert

-es una suerte, que te gradúes a ese muchacho casi lo desfiguraste, le fracturaste por suerte una costilla-

-papá...-

-no, no hables... eres el heredero de la familia Andrew (bajaba la cabeza) ¿te imaginas que hubiera sucedido si te expulsan en su totalidad? Debes estudiar… milagrosamente logramos llegar a un acuerdo económico y solo te expulsaran dos semanas; afectando tu índice académico, gracias a Dios eres el más brillante de la clase. Lamentablemente no podrás asistir a la graduación... el único Andrew, en no acudir a un acto tan solemne y todo ¿Por qué? Porque...-

Pensamiento de Albert: "tuve que mentir a mi padre, si le decía que pelee por defender la dignidad de Candy, capaz y le quita su apoyo económico y... rompe amistad con el señor Johnson. Por eso, di las perores de las razones pero, convincente..." –

-porque no te quiso aceptar una apuesta de carreras ¡¿AH?! Es eso posible-

\- lo siento papá (cabizbajo) no quise desilusionarte-

-lo mejor será que te traslade a Escocia y termines la preparatoria allá, solo faltan dos meses para que termine, es todo.-

En la casa de Tom

-buenas tardes señora, vengo a visitar a su hijo-

-pasa, es un milagro que mi hijo este bien ese troglodita casi lo mata, te llevo hasta su habitación-

-hola muñeca- Candy se acerco para darle un beso pero Tom la detuvo-muñeca quisiera besarte (hablaba con dificultad, pues tenía los labios y rostro inflamados)-

-los dejos solos- refiere la mamá

Candy se sienta a un lado.

-Tom lamento lo que te hizo Albert, ya nunca más lo tratare-

-eso espero, deseo convertirte en mi novia para llenarte de caricias y besos atrevidos, te hare sentir el cielo (decía con gestos de galán, a pesar de no notársele tanto por los moretones)-

Pensamiento de Candy: "no entiendo ¿Por qué no estoy alegre? Se hizo mi sueño realidad, me pidió ser su novia y yo no siento nada. ¿Y por que su actitud me parece hasta vulgar? (puso cara de desconcierto). Me ¿habré equivocado?

-muñeca, muñeca de vuelta a la realidad llamando a Marte regresa (reía)-

-si disculpa me distraje-

-espero no te distraigas tanto cuando nos estemos amando, deberemos aguardar a mi recuperación... todo por ese idiota-

-y ¡¿en cuánto tiempo te recuperas?!-

-dos semanas aproximadamente-

Dos semanas después...

Albert, regresaba a clases pero... ya nada era como antes el usaba gorra y vestía muy sencillo no le interesaba pertenecer a ningún grupo. Por otro lado, Candy era popular las muchachas le pedía consejos para atrapar galanes.

-si cuéntanos ¿Cómo hiciste para enamorar a los dos chicos más guapo de todo el colegio?-

Candy, vio pasar a Albert por un lado y sintió un dejo de tristeza.

-"me siento vacía lo extraño, iré hablar con él", discúlpenme, luego les cuento-

Apunto de aproximarse visualiza a Albert y Kelly. Mientras Albert estaba sentado Kelly aprovecho para taparle los ojos sorpresivamente y preguntarle con voz grave.

-¿Quién soy?-

-por tu, delicioso aroma a flores silvestre, eres la chica más linda y tierna del colegio, Kelly- (ríen).

-tú, siempre tan galante. Intente verte estos días-

-sí, gracias por tu apoyo. Mi padre me prohibió las salidas y las visitas. Mi madre me dijo que tú me llamabas, me dejo tus recados... si fuiste la única que se preocupo-

-no, te pongas melancólico, conozco la historia entre tú y tu amiga... (Respiro profundo), es un desperdicio total que no te haya valorado-

-gracias- sonríe

-¿solo has estado con ella?

-sí-

-De pronto si pruebas con otra, me refiero a tener otra relación amorosa... solo has estado con ella... -

-con Candy fue algo mágico...Por lo menos para mí, supongo que ya es tiempo de superar etapas-

-debes darte una segunda oportunidad... Albert... me da un poco de vergüenza pero... puedes intentar conmigo ¿te gustaría ser mi novio?-

-Kelly, no te voy a mentir yo, todavía la amo es... algo que no se acaba de la noche a la mañana y no quiero herir tus sentimientos, sería injusto para ti darte falsas esperanzas-

-podemos intentarlo, sin garantías, sin excusas. Sé que podrás olvidarla... yo lograre borrarla de tu memoria y de tu vida-

Albert sonrío y acepto, se dieron un tierno beso. Candy observo la escena y sintió un fuerte enojo. Camino hasta ellos.

Se aclaro la garganta interrumpiendo el beso.

-hola Candy, que alegría verte te informo que Albert y yo somos novios ¿qué opinas?-

-me parece bien Tom y yo llevamos dos semanas de novios, Albert ¿podemos hablar?-

\- lo siento estoy ocupado-

-amor habla con ella-

"Esta idiota que le pasa, no permitiré que me lo quite el es mío"

-de acuerdo Kelly (le dio un beso y camino con Candy a un sitio algo alejado)-

-dime-

-¿Por qué tan molesto? Aquí la única que debe estar molesta soy yo ¿Cómo se te ocurrió golpearlo brutalmente?-

-ese tipo solo te quiere utilizar, eres una testaruda y demente-

-el me gusta... mucho y deseo tener una relación ardiente y atrevida con él, deseo vivir una aventura constante, tú tienes un alma vieja- hablaba mientras jugaba con un mechón.

-eres una inmadura-

-soy una chica con actitud es simple y en dos semanas cumpliré 17 -

-eres un caso perdido, no sé ni para que accedí a conversar contigo-

-te recuerdo que con esta inmadura aprendiste hacer el amor, tu ni idea de qué hacer con una mujer- la recostó a un árbol.

-ni tú con un hombre ¿quieres que te enseñe como se trata a un hombre? (dijo con voz ronca)- le levantándole el vestido y las piernas para rosarle su miembro.

-Albert, me estas lastimando- se despego de ella.

-lo lamento Candy... (Respiro hondo) tu sacas lo peor de mí, lo mejor será no vernos más yo ya inicie una relación con Kelly y seria insano frecuentarnos, ya decidiste estar con Tom... espero no te decepcione-

-nunca lo hará-

Albert pensó: no se ¿cómo hacer para que te enamores de mi? No importo habernos hecho el amor. Debo superar esta decepción amorosa como se me ocurrió enamorarme solo.

\- De acuerdo Candy, fue un placer haber sido tu amigo-

\- Igual-

Ambos se dieron la mano y se despidieron. Llevaban cara de pocos amigos a medida que se alejaban.

Continuara...

El siguiente es el final de esta historia. Jajaja antes de estar aquí en fan fic esta en otro lugar que no debo mencionar hiperculminada y esta historia se termino hace dos semanas allá. Así, que no exasperen todas mis historias están culminada solo espero sus comentarios para ver si la vida de los rubios se puede hacer algo mas interesante. Besos a todas la adoro de corazon. jijiji


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

La separación de Albert y Candy se hizo inminente, los días pasaban y cada uno llevaba su vida por separado. Candy y Tom empezaron a convivir como novios pero sin llegar ni a un beso, pues los golpes de Albert seguían presentes en los labios de Tom, le garantizo que en una semana más ya estaría cien por ciento recuperado y así podrían llevar su noviazgo a otro nivel... mas intimo.

Pensamiento de Candy:

"estoy feliz hoy voy al cine con Tom compartiremos como novios... ¡SÍ!"...llevo dos horas esperando a que llegue ¡¿qué le pasa?! ¡¿Qué se cree?!".

-hola amor disculpa la tardanza, vayamos a la taquilla (le monta el brazo en el hombro) ¡Ah! Mira esa película es la que quiero ver "loca academia de cadetes"-

-vida pensé que elegiríamos juntos-

-(blanqueando los ojos) y ¿Cuál quieres ver tu?-

-pues… no se algo más romántico ¿te parece Amante Virtual?-

-amor... amor veamos algo con mas acción y comicidad... sí ahora no estoy para romanticismo, menos con estos dolores-

Candy, se sintió culpable y accedió.

-por favor dos boletos- Tom se alejo y Candy se quedo como perpleja.

-señorita, SEÑORITA por favor cancéleme las entradas (reacciono) (busco en su bolso) ¡ah! Si tenga- paso lo mismo con la compra de las cotufas y demás golosinas-

Vieron la película y Candy estaba atónita ante las carcajadas y la forma de mascar de Tom.

"bueno lo mas importantes es que me quiera y sea atento, lo demás se perfecciona... poco a poco... eso...creo" (pensó Candy con mucha duda).

-Tom iré al baño-

-ok. Muñeca-dijo sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla y lazando palomitas al aire para atraparlas con la boca, desvió por un ínstate la vista para posarla en el trasero de Candy y darle una nalgada (ve preciosa)-

-¡ay!- se doblo hacia atrás y se sobo, (la gente los abuchearon "HAGAN SILENCIO") quiso decir algo pero se abstuvo.

En el baño de damas, mientras se subía la panty luego de hacer pis, escucho una voz femenina similar a la de Kelly, se subió al inodoro con cuidado y por un lado de la bisagra de la puerta vio a Kelly conversando con su amiga (Sandra).

Kelly saltaba de alegría.

-Sandra soy la mujer más feliz de esta vida estoy...mmm... con un hombre apuesto, caballeroso, lindo, tierno, maravilloso-

-te sacaste la lotería y dime como es en la cama-

Candy sintió una gran rabia al escuchar semejante pregunta.

-mmm... bueno... aun no hemos llegado a ese punto el es muy respetuoso-

-amiga ya es tiempo de llegar a home plate-

-la verdad no pasamos de primera base... solo besitos-

-me dijiste que él, tuvo una relación con la amiga y ya pasó de todo entre ellos, mejor dicho corrieron todas las bases del stadium-

\- ¡no me lo recuerdes!- (expreso molesta).

-entonces si él, no da el primer paso hazlo tú-

-¿será? (dudosa) está bien lo hare (segura)-

Candy salió molesta.

-"sí Albert, se va a costar con esa pues... yo lo hare con Tom"-

Al terminar la función Candy y Tom se van en taxi.

-llegamos son 20 dólar- dijo el taxista.

Candy ve a Tom, y este se hace el desentendido, ni atención presta.

-nos vemos mañana preciosa-

En el colegio Candy se tropezó con Albert.

-me di cuenta que andas muy alegre con Kelly, espero sigan de felices- dijo con enojo.

-Yo, en cambio aspiro que reacciones antes de que continúes más allá... (Respira hondo)-

"si me habla así es porque de seguro ya ha estado con esa tipa, no quedare como una imbécil".

-realmente estoy viviendo un mundo de ensueño, tal como lo pensé...Tom es un excelente... amante, si supieras todo lo que me hace en estos día le digo que te de unos tip- hablo con soberbia.

El solo negó con la cabeza y se fue, dejándola desconcertada.

En la habitación de Albert, él estaba meditando, acostado en su cama viendo la constelación artificial que se reflejaba en su techo.

"¿cómo me pude fijar en ella? no se ¿con que piensa? ya no es la chica dulce que conocí a la que protegía y reíamos sin parar y... ni hablar de nuestros paseos en bicicleta, por el parque en ¿qué momento cambio todo? será que cuando perdemos nuestra inocencia dejamos de ser felices, solo pensamos que la vida se compone de satisfacer nuestras hormonas y... el amor, el cariño y la compresión ¡¿Qué?! Son palabras que están en el aire, sin sentido alguno...

Toc, toc, toc...

-pase-

-hola Albert, tu mamá me dejo pasar-Albert se levanto para recibirla, encendió las luces- tu constelación es hermosa, hubieras dejado apagada las luces- (Albert se acordó cuando las observaba acostado con Candy, ambos contentos). Se reflejo en su rostro una leve melancolía que de inmediato Kelly, persuadió desviando su atención. Dándole un beso y empezando a desabotonar su camisa. Albert, le detuvo las manos.

-Kelly... por favor detente- ella haciendo caso omiso, se dejo caer el vestido quedando al descubierto sus senos y un sexy blúmer de encaje. Albert, se arrodillo y le levanto el vestido volviéndola a cubrir. Quedando confusa, pregunta.

-¿tanto la mas?-

-sí (cabizbajo) lamento haberte puesto en esta situación, la verdad... el amor es algo que va mas allá de lo carnal... si (toma aire) yo, accedo a intimar contigo, caeremos en lo mismo... tu pasaras, por las mismas emociones que yo, y eso sería injusto para ti (ella escuchaba atenta con la mirada al piso, él le levanto la quijada con su dedo pulgar e índice delicadamente)... eres una mujer sumamente hermosa, dulce, tierna e inteligente y me gustaría no ahora en el futuro, después de haber superado esta decepción amorosa estar a tu lado por lo pronto...no-

-(con media sonrisa y ojos tristes) ¡qué suerte tiene Candy, lástima que no te valoro!- se separo un poco de él, y se abotono el vestido- ¿te parece si vemos alguna película?-

-sí, ven siéntate-

Día viernes

-Candy hoy será la gran fiesta en el club- decían entusiasmada Annie Britter, principal organizadora.- allí podrás tener tu, gran encuentro con Tom-

\- ¡al fin se recupero!-"de ese modo dejare de pensar en el idiota de Albert que de seguro ya se habrá acostado con la (sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas) resbalosa ¡ **los odio**!"-

-no se te olvide a las 8 de la noche en el club, eres el alma de la fiesta- le dio un beso en cada mejilla y se fue.

Albert, iba en el auto de Kelly rumbo al aeropuerto.

-Albert, te extrañare esta… decisión que tomaste ¿estás seguro?-

-sí, técnicamente termine todas mis asignaturas, lo demás es promedio por eso, tome la decisión de irme a Escocia y adelantar los estudios universitarios de todos modos, no podre acudir al acto de graduación-

-llegamos, saquemos las maletas-

-claro-

-¡que fastidio! ni idea de cómo llego esta bicicleta aquí, de seguro mi hermanito en un descuido lo hizo, es una suerte que tu no tengas hermanos pequeños, suelen ser una pesadilla- dijo amenamente.

-saquémoslo...ash... con calma mi, vuelo sale a las 9 de la noche, aun (mira su reloj) falta hora y media-

-perfecto- Kelly recibe una llamada.

-amiga ven pronto la fiesta empieza a ponerse mejor-

Albert, sonriendo comprensivamente le dice- ve tranquila, no me gustan las despedida-

-¡seguro!-

-seguro- se dieron un abrazo. Y Kelly fue dirección a la fiesta.

Fiesta

-Amigos hoy me como ese caramelito-

-Tom, no se te olviden los preservativos-

-¡nunca!...bueno me retiro que mi muñequita me espera en la habitación-

Candy, estaba en la habitación tenía un baby doll con bata de seda color verde.

Estaba algo indecisa (caminaba de un lado a otro) pero… ya se había tomado algunos traguitos para entrar en calor. Tom llego con aire de seductor, se acerco.

-muñeca hoy se te hace tu sueño realidad te voy hacer el amor como nunca nadie te lo ha hecho-

Él empezó a besar su cuello, Candy recordó el día en que se entrego a Albert y como la besaba apasionadamente, era algo distinto, en ese instante solo sentía la baba de Tom adhiriéndose a su piel. Cuando llego a sus labios ya no tuvo duda, no sentía nada por él, solo repulsión ¿cómo se puede ser tan canalla? aprovecharse de todas las mujeres simplemente por ser atractivo a simple vista ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega? Pensó ya nos las pagara a todas.

-Tom, Tom espera quiero hacer una fantasía-

-sabia que el insípido de Andrew, no te había llenado como mujer, bien "SOY TODO TUYO" muñeca- Candy sonrío con malicia.

-quítate toda la ropa te hare maravillas-

-como mandes-

-acuéstate en la cama-

-Sí, sí, si ya estoy ansioso hazme todo lo que quieras-

-claro que sí- le anudo cada brazo y pierna a la cama.

-¿ya terminaste?- decía con excitación extrema.

-si amor y... AQUÍ TE QUEDAS POR IDIOTA Y TU ROPA VA DIRECTO AL ASEO ¡POR HABERME HECHO PAGAR LAS SALIDAS! ¡POR TUS COMENTARIOS VULGARES ANTI ROMANTICISMO! Y ¡POR TODAS AQUELLAS MUCHACHAS QUE TE APROVECHASTE! -

Tom tratándose de zafar -¿A dónde vas?-

-voy a recuperar lo que por imbécil perdí ¡ah! (se devuelve) Albert, lo tiene mucho más grande-

-Candy no te vayas espera, desátame-

Al abrir la puerta se topa con Lili, una alemana de 1.85 cm, delgada con aspecto de nerd, que Dios solo sabe como logro escabullarse en la fiesta; se caracterizaba por comer cebolla con mostaza, su plato favorito.

-hola Candy y esos gritos- (con voz de boba).

-Es Tom-

-¿el hombre más guapo del colegio?-

\- sí, si así lo crees (indiferente), oye porque no entras y tu... sabes le das un poco de tu pasión- sin más ni menos entro a la habitación y Tom solo gritaba.

-¿qué haces? No te me acerque, vete, (Lili iba al asecho con una mirada llena de picardía) no me beses, Candy por favor regresa, Candyyyyyyy...-

Candy sin dar tiempo a cambiarse bajaba las escaleras con baby doll y pantuflas, se encuentra con Kelly.

-hola Candy-

-¿Cómo estás Kelly?-pregunta blanqueando los ojos.

-(se extraña al escuchar los gritos de Tom) ¿y esos gritos?-

Candy se encoje de hombros –"ni la menor idea"-

-hace una hora deje a Albert, en el aeropuerto-

-¡¿Cómo!?-

-sí, Candy el se va y no regresa-

-mejor así, no lo tengo cerca-

-Candy no seas tan dura con él...el te ama-

-sí, me amara no se hubiera hecho tu novio y no se hubiera acostado contigo-

-¡ah! Eso piensas ¿lo amas?-

-sí, tanto que no pude besar a otro que no sea él- dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-yo, intente estar con Albert, pero... el no quiso...él piensa que el amor es algo mas allá de lo carnal y el momento de intimar... se debe hacer con la persona que amas de verdad. Por eso... el no quiso estar conmigo-

-¡Dios! ahora (se tapo la boca con una mano y con la otra apoyándose del barandal) lo voy a perder ¿en cuál aeropuerto esta?-

-¡ven yo te llevo!-

Ambas salieron a millón en el auto, en el trayecto se le picho un caucho.

-¡DIOS! ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO (se sujetaba los cabellos) ¿ahora qué hago?-

 **Aeropuerto**

-señores con destino a Escocia favor acercarse a...-

Candy, tenía ganas de llorar, a la vez se contuvo.

\- Ya sé, cambiemos el caucho-

\- Es muy difícil, necesitamos la fuerza de un hombre-

\- Candy fue a ver la parte trasera del carro y vio la bicicleta Rin 16- ambas se miraron.

-Candy es muy pequeña-

-No me importa por amor hago lo que sea no lo voy a perder... " **él es el aire que respiro** "-

-Son 3 kilómetros ¡suerte!-

 **Aeropuerto**

-segundo llamado a los pasajeros con destino a Escocia-

Candy llego toda sudada, con la respiración agitada sudando.

Se apoyo de una pared para recuperar el aliento. Comenzó a ver por todos los rincones...logro verlo.

-ALBERT, ALBERT, ALBERT-

Albert no la oia.

-señorita aquí están prohibidos los escándalos por favor retírese-

-está bien, ya me voy-

Albert iba caminando cuando escucha un alboroto y se detuvo en seco al ver... no lo creía.

Candy, como pudo le quito a una de las promotoras un micrófono inalámbrico y corrió, todos iban tras ella. Se subió a una rampla de equipaje y comenzó hablar.

-Albert, Albert, por favor, por favor… no te vayas, te lo suplico, escúchame, no te vayas, estoy enamorada de ti, te amo (con lagrimas en los ojos)-

-yo te amo y NO ME ACOSTE CON TOM. TU HAS SIDO Y SERÁS EL UNICO CON QUIEN ME HE ACOSTADO. ME ESCUCHAS. Y TAMBIEN SE QUE NO TE ACOSTASTES CON Kelly PORQUE, ME AMAS COMO YO TE AMO A TI.-

Los de seguridad trataron de sacarla pero, ella los perdía de camino por ser delgada y baja.

-óyeme... (Hablaba agitada) ambos éramos inexpertos sexuales, pero a pesar... que ambos nos hicimos el favor-

Un hombre a lo lejos le dijo -"nena si necesitabas el favor yo te lo hubiera hecho"- todos reían.

-Albert, escucha como la canción de Kenny Rogers, te acuerdas-

Pero... en vez de ser dama. Ella canta la canción con lágrimas en los ojos:

-"CABALLERO, TU AMOR ES EL UNICO QUE NECESITO, A MIS OJOS NO HAY NADIE EXCEPTO TÚ, NO HAY NINGUN AMOR COMO NUESTRO AMOR"-

Él comienza a hacerle dueto y se va acercando hasta ella.

Una de las mujeres dice:

-así que tú eres el que necesitaba experiencia me hubieras llamado HERMOSO"-.

Justo cuando los de seguridad del aeropuerto atraparon a Candy y la iban a sacar el gerente (con aires de refinado) los detuvo: déjenla, dejen que hable con su... amor (en tono romántico).

Albert, continúo acercándose y le dijo (el micrófono seguía encendido):

\- "Y JUNTO A MI ES DONDE QUIERO QUE ESTES. POR QUE, MI AMOR, HAY ALGO QUE QUIERO QUE SEPAS ¡TU ERES, AMOR DE MI VIDA...TU ERES MI DAMA!" TE AMO MI LOQUITA-

La sujeto y la beso suavemente, haciéndola girar… todos aplaudieron.

FIN

Gracias por haber seguido a este fiC.

Próximamente nos llega las reina de las Mojigatas dos: descubra ¿por qué el papá de Candy esta enyesado? y ¿quién es la dulce y tierna prima de Candy incapaz de matar a una hormiga?...

NO había subido el final de esta porque, me presionaron con Amante Virtual y quede media JIJIJI desajustada. Espero continuar con más según sus criticas Gracias a todas. Besos las adorooooooo…

Ah y cualquier duda o interés de otra historia síganme en Facebook, simple Yuleni paredes hay otra que soy yo Yuleni Paredes Curvelo, pero no la uso porque mi correo con esa cuenta se me olvido así que solo Yuleni Paredes ¡Grazie!


End file.
